


body

by goldavn



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rapper AU, Underground rappers, i dont even know what to call this lol, nielwink, rappers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldavn/pseuds/goldavn
Summary: jihoon is in awe of the rapper on stage, and wonders why he hadn't met woojins crew earlier





	body

**Author's Note:**

> about time i posted my first nielwink piece, i apologise in advance

_"Bawling on your body_  
_Bawling on your body_  
_Till we pass out_  
_We make a story"_

_\- body, mino_

 

_~_

 

Jihoon thought he would regret coming with Woojin to the underground. Woojin insisted he come along and experience the vibe of the lifestyle. Yet, all Jihoon could think about are the other intimidating rappers in Woojin’s circle.

 

It is normal for the rappers to bring their friends or partners to meets or battles. Every time Woojin had asked him along in the past he had always refused. He already had a vision of what the underground would be like and he didn’t have an interest in it. But somehow, he is here and feeling exactly how he thought he would:

 

out of place.

 

Jihoon soaks up the atmosphere. The dank air and the orange lights making everything seem intimidating and sexy. It makes him cautious of his movements, floating through the crowd as easily as he can.

 

“It’s not like anyone is going to bite you, hyung” Woojin is reassuring him from his side. At first glance he's unrecognizable from the hoodie covering his face. The bass from the sound system echoes through his body his skin tingling when the bass drops a little too hard.

 

“I’m not sure about that”

 

The rappers are gathering into their separate groups, their crews Jihoon wonders. There are some that are intimidating as he had already thought. They are staring at him with daggering eyes and still expressions and it makes him shiver. Much to his surprise there are some who look calm and 'normal' to him.

 

“You are thinking too much, Jihoon it’s not like you are the one performing”

 

Jihoon sighs, Woojin taking the lead through the crowd. They stop at a corner which has its own couch and tables, like a vip room at a club. He is greeted by those who he soon learns are a part of Woojins crew. Surprisingly, they don’t seem that bad to Jihoon. Sure, they look scary at first but Jihoon had to retract that thought the moment anything remotely cute came from their mouths.

 

The tallest of Woojins crew captures his eye the most. He has these blue contacts in that make his eyes appear even more slanted than they already are. They give him a mysterious gaze, the colour popping out underneath smoky eye makeup. He looks like dangerous, he looks sexy and it’s everything Jihoon thought he should stay away from. But he can’t, he is already drawn in.

 

The guy clearly caught him staring and is shuffling towards him, stretching a hand out towards Jihoons.

 

“I’m Daniel”

 

Jihoon nods, noting the way his lips glisten even in the dark lighting.

 

“I’m Jihoon” he bites his lip, maybe it is from nerves. Maybe it’s from the voice inside of him screaming, ‘make him yours’. He purses them after a while as he looks at Daniel staring at him.

  

“So, you’re a rapper?” Jihoon is taken back by the question, having to mask a laugh with a forced cough.

 

“Me? God, no. I dance but that’s about it”

 

Daniel smiles at him smugly.

 

“Strange. I thought someone with your tone and dialect would do rather well”

 

“Especially with the ladies, if you know what I mean” Daniel winks. He fucking winks, and Jihoon wants to die. He wants to cower away from him, away from the seductive behaviour. Jihoon knows it is dangerous - he reckons he could become entangled in it. Whatever the intention in doing so was it works, because Jihoon feels his cheeks burn under his gaze. He is flustered and thankfully a voice over the mic is ordering Daniel on stage for his set.

 

Thank you, God, Jihoon thinks. Daniel whispers as his chest brushes against Jihoons back. All he can smell is the cologne, a musky wood smell mixed with amber and vanilla.

 

It is intoxicating.

 

"Make sure to watch me with care. You've never seen someone perform like me before Jihoon"

 

And with that, Jihoon is captured, captured in Kang Daniel entirely.

 

He doesn't know what to expect but soon enough Daniel is on stage warming up and he can't help but become infatuated.

 

Jihoon watches as he stands at the side of the stage, practicing lyrics quietly. He's in his own world, as though he has shut everyone in the room out of his little bubble. A man comes on stage and announces that Daniel will be the next rapper to perform. It is revealed to be a cover of 'body' by rapper Song Mino. The crowd cheers and pumps their fists in the air. They are hyped up and the energy in the room is overwhelming. Jihoon feels hot and sticky, but it is nothing compared to what he is about to experience.  


Daniel takes the mic from him, shrugging on a leather jacket. The lights go off except for the ones angled onto the stage - now a deep blue hue. The music starts and Daniel starts to sway to the opening notes, adding in adlibs as he does so. __  
  


_"I miss your body_

_The tickling sound of your breath_

_I remember it faintly I can’t feel you"_

 

The lights, in Jihoons eyes, seem to follow him in a way that would only be described as magical. His body moves to the music, moulds to it on all the right notes.

 

_"I miss you_

_Though it might be a different way I_

_’m borrowing the power of alcohol_

_  
_

_I might call you by mistake I don’t know,_

_my judgement is_

_Fading fading fading"_

 

Jihoon wonders if Daniel had picked this song for a reason. The lyrics seemed to be about a break up, perhaps Daniel is using it to get over a past lover?

 

He ponders the thought, but decides otherwise. The way Daniel had acted earlier didn't particularly add up with those of a heartbroken person. They were those of lustful person. __  
  


_"I remember your body body body_

_Your perfect proportions_

_Were almost a lie lie lie_

_  
_

_I’m talkin’ about your body_

_Talkin’ about your legs_

_Talkin’ about your lips"_  


His eyes find Jihoons as he raps the lyrics, his tone deep and smoky. He follows Daniels eyes back as he continues his performance. The never-ending eye contact almost feels like he is drowning. He is drowning in Daniel and the surface feels miles away, like there will be no escape. His movements match the lyrics, he grinds and sways to the beat, all the while never breaking his gaze on Jihoon.

  
Jihoon feels Woojin nudge his side, whispering something in his ear. He cannot hear over the music, and quite frankly he is happy he can't. He is absorbed in Daniel, the devil on stage who is coaxing him to the dark side with every movement he makes.

 

_"We had such good chemistry_

_I miss you again_

_Your tattoo on your waist_

_I still have it in my studio_

_The bed back then_

_Come over if you’re tired, just sleep over I got everything you need"_

 

The lyrics do not match his intention, Jihoon can feel what he means merely through his eyes. It does not feel like Daniel is speaking about the past. In fact, it seems to be about what could happen in the future. He knows Daniels intention well enough now, it is obvious. He is tempting him, seducing him. His efforts are not in vein as Jihoon is completely and utterly in awe of him.

 

The cover finishes abruptly and Daniel is bowing. He walks off the stage after sending hearts to some girls in the front before walking back over to Woojin and his crew. The crew members are fist bumping him and hugging him, praising him on his voice and performance.

 

Woojin is the first to form a full sentence.

 

“That wasn’t the original song you were going to perform tonight?”

 

Daniels eyes shift at the statement, flitting between his shoes and the ceiling.

 

“I changed it last minute, I thought it suited better”

 

“Suited better? It’s different to your usual style hyung what are you on- “

 

Woojins spiel is lost to Jihoons ears as Daniel is looking at him out of the corner of his eye. His eyes are filled with an invitation, a look that confirms that Daniel changed the song for a better reason than letting on.

 

“Hyung are you even listening to me?”

 

“Yes Woojin, I Just thought it was more fitting considering the audience I had tonight”

 

Woojins eyes magnify as he catches on to his words and body language, his lips forming an “o”.

 

“You have an amazing voice, Daniel”

 

He smiles. A dumb, gummy smile and Jihoon melts.

 

“Perhaps it could be your voice we hear next time”

 

Daniel comes closer to him, bending close towards his ear.

 

“Maybe I could hear it now”

 

“You’re dreaming”

 

Jihoon swats him away but Daniels hand holds onto Jihoon forearm firmly.

 

“Come sit with me, maybe we could talk about getting you into training sometime”

 

“Are you just using that as an excuse to flirt with me? Like you have been all night?”

 

“That could be the case… But Jihoon, did you not like it?”

 

He cannot look him in the face, can’t look at what ever sinful look Daniel could be giving him right now. Daniel tilts his head upwards, a genuine smile on his face.

 

_“I’m dying cuz of you, you’re a killer”_

The line from the song resonates in Jihoons mind, the only thing he could think about while looking at Daniel right now.

 

“It was alright I guess” he jokingly says, bantering with the older male seeming like the only logical thing to do.

 

Daniel laughs.

 

“Just alright? Well, I can show you things much better than that. That is, if you let me”

 

Jihoon feels the want in Daniels voice. He can tell that Daniel is genuine, even with his sexy and somewhat sensual advances. He wonders how he had never stumbled across him before.

 

Most of all, Jihoon wonders why the hell he hadn’t come here sooner.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> well that was a mess.
> 
> please let me know what you think and i hope you enjoyed it regardless of my crappy writing!
> 
> please remember to stay healthy and hydrated okay ? ~
> 
> -em ♡


End file.
